VilgaX
john_marston___rdr_by_christiaanr1990-d2xjht5.jpg Full name Vilgax Pronunciation Vil-Ga-X Name Origin Unknown TitlesEdit The Bounty Hunter Greed Eagle eye's Appearance Vilgax emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. mortalkombatx-header22-1080x625.jpg 'Symbol'Edit (What symbol helps identify your character? Family symbols can also count. Again, descriptions are fine.) Example: Uchiha Clan symbol ZodiacEdit (What astronomical sign does you character identify under? It could eastern, western, or your own invention.) Example: Jackie Chan is an Aries. Personal CharacteristicsEdit Birth Date: Unknown Birth Place: Reputation: Highly feared Vilagx is a very quiet and rather humorless character. He rarely speaks, and when he does, it is often the least he has to say to anyone. Although he was rather chatty in his teenage years, it could be said that after his parents died, he simply lost the need to talk much. However, despite his quietness, he does prove to be polite, as seen when he always says "Ma'am" to some women he meets. Also, he shows to be the type not to be messed with, Whenever he collects his money, he ignores excuses and even threatened the people who owe him to give it to him when he comes back. Vilagax seems to harbor deep loathing towards the scorpion scar branded on his right hand, so much that throughout the game he has a piece of red cloth wrapped around his right hand to conceal the scar from everyone, either because he could be ashamed of it, or he simply didn't want to be reminded of his parents' death. 'Fighting Style' GunKatna A master of firearms and one of the bounty hunters most deadly warriors as declared by everyone An expert marksman, Vilagax is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. Vilagax is also competent in swordfighting, using a severed Tarkatan arm blade strapped into a handle that he uses to brutally stab and slash at his opponents. ngZ75q8.gif '' Means of Transportation 'Weapon of Choice' 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: (What already existing character is your character most like? Naruto Uzumaki? Homer Simpson? Eddy?) Desired Voice Actor: (What actor or voice actor in the real world would you like to play your character? Nicholas Cage? Will Smith? Ben Affleck?) Inspiration: (What already existing character, real world person, or other thing that isn't from your own universe inspired your character? Buzz Lightyear? Johnny Appleseed? Armenia?) 'Physiology '''Edit ( your peak human perks go here, you get two from the jump) SmackTalk ! ( OK ! this is my favorite part , you know how in a video game , before your characters fight theres a signature saying or action they do, heres where you can do that for your character, to make sure the enemy know exactly who there messing with ! ) Prefight : ( Ex: " I would tell you my name, but I doubt you'll last long enough to remember it. ) Post fight: ( Ex: " Oh ! Come on that was too easy. " ) Biography ( Just a brief paragraph or two about your character ) Approved ByEdit Category:Characters Category:Character